Eye Caramba
April 7, 2007 |previous = Adios Amigos |next = Clash of the Titan|season = 1|writer = Tracy Berna Scott M. Gimple Jorge R. Gutierrez |director = Dave Thomas}} 'Eye Caramba '''is the first half of the 13th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny wins a glass eye from Lady Gobbler, but unknowingly, the eye has a camera that the Flock of Fury to spy on Rodolfo, who has a new hero license. When the plan works and Rodolfo is claimed "too slow", he's loses his license. Now it is up to Manny to find out how to defeat the Flock before they destroy the Riveras once and for all. Episode Summary The episode begins at at place called Casa de Adios, where Manny (as El Tigre), along with Frida and Grandpapi, is playing darts against the retired supervillains, using his powers to win all their loot. Lady Gobbler, leader of the Flock of Fury, comes in and joins the game, betting her glass eye against Manny's El Tigre belt. Despite not using his powers, Manny still wins. However, Gobbler activates a hidden camera in the glass eye before giving it to him. The trio returns home later that night to a disappointed Rodolfo, who had thrown a celebratory dinner to honor his new superhero license, which they missed. Manny and Grandpapi claim they were out getting him a gift for the occasion and quickly fashion a crude tie clip with the glass eye, which he greatly accepts. Using the glass eye cam to spy on them, the Flock of Fury, which consists of Gobbler, Vultura and Black Cuervo, plan their revenge against the Riveras, particularly Rodolfo (White Pantera), for locking them up. They commit a series of crimes and escape before Pantera can confront them, in which they mock him for being "too slow." They eventually succeed in humiliating Pantera along with the city's municipal president, Rodriguez, during the grand opening of the city's new sewage treatment plant. Rodriguez strips Pantera of his superhero license. Believing to be at the end of his prime, Rodolfo falls into a slump. Manny and Frida try to console him, but they are suddenly approached by the Flock, who mock Rodolfo's decline. Vultra makes a comment about him having dinner with a portrait of his ex-wife, Maria and Cuervo mocks Manny for his pajamas. They soon realize the Flock has been spying on them via the glass eye. Using this to his advantage, Manny pretends to convince Rodolfo to invite Maria to dinner and emphasizes how broken and distraught he'd be if anything were to happen to her. He then covers the eye to prevent further eavesdropping. The Flock, thus, plans to kidnap Maria in an attempt to finally destroy Rodolfo. At night, the Flock sees the Riveras preparing dinner through the camera and stakeout in front of the building where "Maria" approaches. When they catch her, they are shocked to discover it's really Grandpapi (wearing Maria's clothes and a wig), who proceeds to transform into Puma Loco. Manny and Rodolfo, in their superhero personas, soon appear, much to the confusion of Gobbler; the other "Riveras" turn out to be puppets controlled by Little Mule, with Senior Chapi holding the glass eye cam. The two families engage in three separate one-on-one battles; Puma and Gobbler, Pantera and Vultra and Tigre and Cuervo. With help from Frida, they manage to defeat the Flock. Rodolfo is reinstated as a hero and Rodriguez gives him his license back. Afterwards, Manny apologizes to him for everything and facetiously claims he'd probably ground him until he's 30. However, Rodolfo takes it seriously as Manny is seen 17 years later, still confined to his room. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera Characters Introduced *Mayor Rodríguez *Carmelita Aves Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene *White Pantera being too slow to catch the Flock of Fury. Battles Running Gags Trivia/Goofs *We find out about the Aves family's grudge on the Rivera's. *Rodolfo has a superhero license. *When the Flock of Fury is spying on Rodolfo, in some shots they see basically what he is seeing. But in other shots they actually see Rodolfo and the glass eye as if something else was spying on him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Backstories